The proposed research is intended to develop general procedures and instrumentation for the simultaneous determination of trace metals in microsamples of biological materials. The procedures will be highly automated and substantially contamination free. After development and evaluation they will be used in the Analytical Toxicology Laboratories, N.Y.S. Department of Health for broad-spectrum screening of trace metal levels (Pb,Cd,Zn,Cr,Cu, etc.) in human blood, wildlife and human necropsy samples; and/or research into the ingestion, distribution, deposition and mobilization of trace metals, particularly toxic metals, in the mammalian organism. Computer-controlled atomic-fluorescence spectrometric instrumentation will be developed. The basic components are a microsampling atomization system (Delves cup, carbon rod /or graphite furnace), multiple radiation sources (hollow cathode lamps and/or electrodeless discharge lamps) and a new vidicon detector system capable of measuring radiation at 500 wavelengths between 200 and 450 nm.